


Some Things Cannot Be Trained

by JAKQ7111



Series: The Children of Two Worlds [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/F, Gen, Jealousy, No Deeprealms, Nohr | Conquest Route, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKQ7111/pseuds/JAKQ7111
Summary: The trio are getting ready to have their daily training game, when Ophelia reveals she invited along a special guest from her magic school.





	Some Things Cannot Be Trained

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of an ongoing series featuring the Awakening Trio's Nohrian children, this time guest-starring Rhajat.

It was a calm, slow day in the barracks at Windmire. Soleil, Nina, and Ophelia were setting up their weapons and targets for their daily sparring session. The outdoor training grounds were reserved specifically for the three young soldiers, and they were sure to hold nothing back as they honed their skills against each other. Soleil took control of the northern side of the practice field, setting up a wooden practice dummy alongside her small arsenal of swords. Nina, likewise, set up a rounder, wider target, placing her bow and quiver of arrows on the southern side of the field. Ophelia placed her magic target on the western quadrant, but strangely, brought a second one to set up across from it.

“What's with the second target?” Nina asked, “I thought the eastern side was our neutral ground?”

“Was, our neutral ground!” the mage replied, pointing her index finger in the air, “But today is a day unlike any other!” she punctuated her sentence with her signature dark mage's cackle.

“What the heck is that supposed to mean?!” the rogue spat, placing her hands on her hips, “Cut the cryptic crap for once!”

“But it's so much more fun this way!” Ophelia laughed once more, “The look on your face is always priceless!”

Nina continued to fume, folding her arms and turning back to face her setup.

“Don't mind her, Ophelia. I think your way of talking is suuuuper cute!” Soleil reassured her theatrical friend, giving her a wink.

“Thank you! At least someone appreciates my way with words!” Ophelia stuck her tongue out at the red-haired archer. “But if you insist on a succinct explanation, I've invited a friend from my magic school to come train with us!”

“Aww, that's so sweet!” Soleil cooed, “New friends make everything more fun!” she added, bouncing with excitement.

“Well, why didn't you say so earlier?!” Nina threw up her hands in exasperation, “Having another person to spar with will be a great way to test ourselves!”

“Exactly why I invited her along with us on this day of days!” the mage exclaimed. “She should be arriving any moment now!”

After a few minutes, an ornate, Hoshidan-style carriage rode up to the training grounds. Once parked, out stepped a tall, thin girl with a dour expression on her face. She was wearing what looked like a hybrid between a traditional Hoshidan diviner's garb and the more familiar dark mage attire of Nohr, and her long, deep pink hair was adorned with a decorative headband.

“Rhajat! You're here!!” Ophelia gleefully shouted as she ran up to greet the other mage.

“Hehehe...I suppose I am.” Rhajat replied, her voice a quiet, languid contralto.

The two hug, and walk back towards the practice field.

“Soleil, Ophelia, this is my friend Rhajat from magic school!” the excitable mage announced.

“Wait a minute. Rhajat?” Nina paused to take this information in, “As in Princess Rhajat of Hoshido?” she inquired.

“Well...you found me out, I guess.” the taller girl answered, shrugging her sloped shoulders in response.

“What's a Hoshidan princess doing studying Nohrian dark magic?” Soleil continued the interrogation, “Don't you guys have your own magic traditions out there?”

Rhajat snickered to herself, taking a sort of perverse pleasure from the blonde's ignorance. “Yes. We do have our own ways of practicing magic in Hoshido. I have just always been fascinated by the dark arts, and wanted to further my education in the land of darkness itself!” she began to cackle loudly and forcefully.

Ophelia beamed at the sound of her fellow mage's resounding laugh. She turned to face the dumbstruck archer and swordswoman.

“See? Isn't she great?!” she gushed, jumping with pride and excitement.

The taller mage blushed slightly, stepped over to the others, and pulled Ophelia in for another hug, this one lasting a few seconds longer than the first.

Soleil's face also flushed, though not with joy. Her face contorted into a frustrated pout.

The sharp-eyed Nina caught sight of her blonde companion's glower, took another quick glance at Rhajat and Ophelia, whipped out her journal, and began scribbling something down.

“Are we going to fight already?! Gods, I'm itching to swing my sword!” Soleil shouted, swinging her right arm around to stretch it.

Nina simply nodded at the swordswoman, gave her a thumbs-up, and ran to retrieve her bow and quiver, stowing her journal back in her satchel.

“Sure! Let's do it!” Ophelia chirped, pumping her fist in the air as she skipped over to her side of the field.

Rhajat simply shrugged, took one more long look at Ophelia, giggled to herself, and walked patiently to the last remaining quarter of the field.

Nina nocked an arrow from her quiver onto her bow, drew, and gave her training partners a countdown.

“Three, two, one, go!” she exclaimed as she shot the arrow into the air, signifying the official start of the training session.

Soleil immediately charged onto the battlefield, drew her sword, and swung it at Rhajat.

The guest mage parried the oncoming attack, and unleashed a quick lightning spell in the swordswoman's direction.

Soleil held up her shield to block Rhajat's spell. The shoulder-mounted kite shield was long enough that the lightning was weakened by the sheer surface area. Unfortunately, the steel shield was still able to conduct enough electricity to send a mild jolt up Soleil's left arm.

“Ow!” the blonde yelped, as her attacker snickered, “Lucky shot! You won't be so lucky next time!”

Soleil continued to slash at her Hoshidan opponent, each swing building her fury. Her eyes burned with anger and frustration, and her passion was reflected in her technique.

Rhajat, likewise, kept a cool head as she slung fireballs, lightning bolts, icy gales, and the occasional animal spirit in Soleil's direction. The two appeared to be evenly matched, the witch and swordswoman both managing to dodge or parry most of each other's attacks.

A lone arrow from Nina's bow flew in Soleil and Rhajat's direction. It whizzed past Rhajat, and grazed Soleil's cheek.

“Gah! Now I'm mad!” Soleil roared, continuing to hack and slash at Rhajat, ignoring the flurry of arrows being shot all around the battlefield.

She kept swinging and swinging, and Rhajat kept dodging and parrying. That is, until the swordswoman managed to back the mage into a corner, and Rhajat looked scared for the first time all day.

“Soleil, stop!” Ophelia interjected as she ran to hold the berserk swordswoman back.

The blonde lowered her arms to her sides, averted her gaze from the cornered witch, and shouted, “Ophelia, what are you doing?”

Rhajat took this opportunity to escape this trap, and proceeded to retreat back to her corner of the field.

“No, what are YOU doing?!” the petite mage snapped. “There's no need to be this aggressive! What did Rhajat do to you?!”

“She...she...”

Soleil dropped her sword to the ground. She looked down at the ground, still not facing Ophelia. Her expression turned from one of anger to one of pain and sadness.

“It looked like she was...flirting with you. The way she looks at you. The way you were talking about her. I know when a girl likes another girl when I see it, and Rhajat is clearly in love with you.”

“Soleil, are you jealous?” Ophelia asked, turning to face her blonde best friend.

“No...I don't know. I just saw how the two of you were interacting, and I just got worried that you'd realize you're too good for me and start spending all your time with Rhajat. I mean, she's tall, she's a talented mage, and she's a princess! How am I supposed to compete with that?” 

Soleil's eyes began to well up. She looked back down at the ground as tears began to fall from her eyes.

“Soleil...” the petite girl looked at the crying swordswoman, pouted a little, and enveloped her in a tight hug.

“I'm not going anywhere, silly.” the mage continued, “You're one of my best friends, and I love you dearly. We've been through so much together, and you're incredibly precious to me. Having another mage to hang out with isn't going to change that.”  
The blonde returned the hug, squeezing her friend tightly, as if she were clinging for dear life.

“Thanks, Ophelia. I'm sorry I got so carried away. I should have trusted you, and I should have trusted Rhajat.”

“It's okay. I know how hard it can be to deal with jealousy, and letting your emotions consume you in combat. I just hope you and Rhajat are both okay.”

“Well, I'm feeling a whole lot better, and it looks like Rhajat is busy listening in on our conversation!” Soleil finished her sentence with a light giggle.

“Curses! I've been spotted!” the tall mage jokingly exclaimed, also ending with a throaty snicker.

“Oh, great! Not another one!” the blonde laughed, the tension finally cut.

“See? I knew you'd get along!” Ophelia chirped, throwing her arms around Soleil's and Rhajat's shoulders.

Both the princess and the swordswoman blushed, and group-hugged Ophelia.

Nina simply stood off to the side, continuing to scribble in her journal.

"Heehee! They may not be boys, but this is quality stuff!"

Once the hug was released, the petite mage asked, “So, shall we get back to it?"

"Yeah!" the blonde enthusiastically replied, picking her sword back up off the ground.

Once reassembled, Nina shot another starting arrow in the air, and the four girls all charged into the center of the field, weapons drawn, and faces burning not with anger, but with enthusiasm and joy.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a No Deeprealms AU of Nohr where Conquest won the war. Soleil is the daughter of Laslow and Charlotte, Ophelia is the daughter of Odin and Felicia, Nina is the daughter of Niles and Selena, and Rhajat is the daughter of Hayato and Sakura.


End file.
